Scooby Scooby Doo, Where are you?
by ThisStatementIsALie
Summary: an alternate intro


div class="c-tier c-mix-tier_offsetAsymmetricalShort" style="margin: 0px; padding: 26px 0px 40px; border: 0px; font-size: 22px; font-family: adobe-garamond-pro; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="o-article-bd" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; position: relative;"  
div class="o-vr o-vr_9x" style="margin: 0px 0px 45px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="o-grid" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="o-grid-col o-grid-col_9of12 o-mix-grid-col_offset1of12" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 100px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; position: relative; float: left; width: 869.984px;"  
div class="o-vr o-vr_12x" style="margin: 0px 0px 60px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"  
div class="c-feature" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.231;"  
div class="c-feature-bd" style="margin: 0px 0px 40px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 1.25rem; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.3;"  
div class="o-poem isActive" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; position: relative;" data-view="PoemView"  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 1em; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: -1em;"br /  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 1em; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: -1em;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"O Scooby, Scooby, wherefore art thou Scooby?/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 1em; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: -1em;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Deny thy master and refuse thy name./span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 1em; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: -1em;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my pet/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 1em; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: -1em;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"And I'll no longer be a Capulet./span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 1em; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: -1em;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy:/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 1em; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: -1em;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Thou art thyself, though not a Montague./span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 1em; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: -1em;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 1em; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: -1em;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Nor arm nor face nor any other part/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 1em; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: -1em;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Belonging to a dog. O be some other name./span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 1em; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: -1em;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"What's in a name? That which we call a rose/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 1em; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: -1em;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"By any other name would smell as sweet;/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 1em; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: -1em;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"So Scooby would, were he not Scooby call'd,/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 1em; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: -1em;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Retain that dear perfection which he owes/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 1em; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: -1em;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Without that title. Scooby, doff thy name,/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 1em; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: -1em;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"And for that name, which is no part of thee,/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 1em; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-indent: -1em;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Take all myself./span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
